


Ruin my life

by Anaobicolony



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaobicolony/pseuds/Anaobicolony
Summary: “当你在网上约了个女孩出来上床，到了地点却发现你的继父正穿着女装坐在那里。”





	Ruin my life

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自匿名群友提供的meme图，SM女装也来自不知名群友。虽然最后写出来好像都不怎么看得出是这两个梗（挠头  
无校对无重读，雷！OOC！逻辑死！

他们在地铁上。周五晚上八点半的列车不知道为什么非常拥挤，他们在人头攒动的车厢里贴在一起。欧比旺背靠着车厢侧壁，低着头，一言不发；安纳金面对面地站在他身前，手心里全是汗水。地铁到站，又一波人流涌入，安纳金趔趄一下，下意识扶住身前的人，压上欧比旺的身体——外套和衬衫底下，腰部皮革光滑柔韧的紧绷表面触感鲜明。

欧比旺忍耐似地闭上眼睛，面无表情。安纳金有些尴尬地扶着他的腰，不确定自己该不该放手。欧比旺藏在衣服底下那身连体皮衣的触感和曲线似乎在引诱他一路向上——或者向下，前往不该去的地方。车内广播在提示车门即将关闭，他们随着人潮晃动一下，老旧车厢的穿堂风和列车哐哐行驶的声音一齐作响，安纳金的手掌压在欧比旺的后腰上，他们下一站就到。

一路上欧比旺依旧没有开口。安纳金想开玩笑，但欧比旺抿起的嘴唇让他不知道该说什么。嘿，你猜猜去约会结果看到自己穿着情趣女装的家长的概率是多少？或者，欧比旺，你看起来确实很不错？这句话太过真心，以至于根本不像个玩笑，在旅馆房间里看见的那一幕还可以轻易地在脑海中唤起，欧比旺·克诺比，大他十六岁的继父，或者更确切的说法，安纳金十八岁前曾经的监护人，在光线暧昧的浴室里侧身背对着他，专注地弯腰将黑色吊带袜扣上皮裤边缘。昏黄灯下，肩胛骨随着他调整的动作滑动，耸起一对柔和的阴影，横跨的X形背带在苍白背部上紧绷。

然后他直起身，回头，看到了安纳金。

欧比旺走在他前面，步幅比平时稍快，安纳金落下一点距离跟在身后，试着给欧比旺一些克服羞耻心的空间。他们实际上并没有血缘关系，很难说这是否让事态更加尴尬。欧比旺照顾了他超过十年，但九岁男孩对于领养而言又太晚。安纳金比同龄人早熟很多，他和欧比旺一起在医院走廊上接受了医生通知，一墙之隔，魁刚安静的面容被白布覆盖。还很年轻的欧比旺沉默地把他领回家，在安纳金来得及担忧前就无声接下照顾他的职责。安纳金没法叫他父亲，欧比旺对他来说太年轻，安纳金也已经把这个位置留给了魁刚；他们也不完全像是兄弟，十六岁的隔阂和对方的严厉态度让他们一直没那么亲密无间，很难形容他们的关系，安纳金一般含糊其辞：欧比旺就只是他的……欧比旺。

安纳金闪进公寓门口，把门带上。大学以后他就住进宿舍，临近毕业又基本在工作室过夜，回来得不多，起居室和他印象里没什么差别。欧比旺关上卧室门，安纳金循着记忆里的位置翻找茶壶，等茶煮开，欧比旺换完衣服出来，他们或许能够坐下来就此开几个干巴巴的玩笑，于是就此翻篇。

十五分钟后安纳金忍不住上楼去敲欧比旺的门。他下意识扣下把手，结果发现欧比旺根本没锁门。他也没开灯，以某种别扭的姿势双手拗在背后，像是在做瑜伽。

“我泡了茶。”安纳金清了清喉咙，犹豫一下，“……需要帮忙吗？”

“谢谢你，安纳金。”欧比旺听起来很平静，安纳金松了一口气。他走近一点，欧比旺垂下手，脊背挺直得有些不自然，让安纳金借着光亮研究卡住的拉链。安纳金的手指按上脊柱上拉开一半的拉链，指尖下是被欧比旺体温熨热的深色皮革。半敞开的光裸背部到肩头散落着一些雀斑，欧比旺顺从地微微低头，后颈的线条看上去很脆弱。安纳金的呼吸拂过颈椎那一小块皮肤。

“别动。”他不必要地警告，声音比他预想的更沙哑。欧比旺安静地站着，安纳金按住拉链边沿，隐约感觉到掌心按上了温热的人类皮肤，右手用力向下，为他把背后的拉链彻底解开，暴露出线条流畅柔和的腰椎凹陷。我只是在帮欧比旺的忙，他在脑中对自己重复，手掌着魔般短暂握上柔软的腰侧，又猛然缩回手。他瞪着自己的手指。错觉与否，欧比旺刚刚似乎在他的触摸下颤抖了一下。

欧比旺把上衣脱下，转身，安纳金偷偷瞥到一眼正面——那是件类似抹胸样式的皮衣，欧比旺的腋下有一点被勒出来的红痕。他随手把衣服扔到地上，在安纳金面前开始解皮带，动作有条不紊，或者说显得很麻木。月光勾勒出上半身瘦削的线条，他低着头，安纳金看不清他的表情，只看见发间泛着红色的一对耳尖，安纳金的手指抽动一下。他想要伸手碰碰它们。

欧比旺的手指在一点点抽出皮带扣。安纳金情不自禁向前一步，按住他的手腕。

“等等。”

欧比旺抬头看他，皱起眉头。

“我可以帮你。”他脱口而出。

“帮什么，安纳金。”欧比旺退后一步，双手下意识在胸前交叉。安纳金咬住下唇。

“我是说，”他的手意味不明地地在空中比划了一下，欧比旺防备地看着他，他的手指焦躁地耙过自己的头发。“你想要做爱，对不对？我可以帮你。”安纳金快速说完，意识到自己说得太过直接，但已经太迟了。欧比旺整个人僵硬起来，换上了警告的语气。

“安纳金——”

“我已经成年了。”安纳金截住他的话。“你不再是我的监护人，我们也没有血缘关系——”他开始觉得这真的顺理成章起来，但对方显然不那么想。

“不。”欧比旺冷淡但坚决地重复。“不，安纳金。”

“你想要，欧比旺，别撒谎。”

“我没有。”欧比旺的语气变得尖锐。“我确实想要性爱，和除你以外的人一起，安纳金。”

“为什么？我不够好吗？”

“我是你的监护人——”

“曾经的。”

“——我看着你长大！”欧比旺提高音量，“这是不对的，我从来没有，也不应该以那种眼光看待过你。我很感激你的成熟，安纳金，但这太荒谬了——”

“但我想要你。”安纳金说。欧比旺睁大眼睛，安纳金不确定那是因为怒气还是惊讶。他重新张开嘴，打算开始新一轮的拒绝或者说教，但安纳金没给他这个机会。他把欧比旺推向墙壁，彻彻底底地吻了他，手指拽住他脑后柔软的短发，轻轻拉扯，迫使他仰起头接受这个吻。

欧比旺的口腔温暖，光滑，他在安纳金的怀里扭动，于是安纳金轻轻咬了一下他的舌头，以示警告，趁欧比旺畏缩的时刻进一步探索，直到满足了才退开。欧比旺在喘息，胸膛起伏，双唇湿润鲜红。安纳金靠上他的额头，让他们的鼻尖磨蹭，在极近的距离内对视，可以轻易看到眼底。

“我想要你。”安纳金又说了一遍，说话的时候唇瓣贴近欧比旺分开的嘴唇，口型张合像是断断续续的亲吻。他们的躯体相贴，只隔着薄薄的一层布料，下身紧紧抵着彼此。安纳金一只手在欧比旺的身侧流连，揉弄过年长男人手感挺翘的臀部，向下来到大腿，上下摩挲，指尖擦过大腿前后紧扣的吊带；另一只手捧着欧比旺侧脸，亲吻他眼角的皱纹。欧比旺双手揪住安纳金的上衣腰侧，因他的爱抚和亲吻脸上泛起红晕。安纳金能感觉到欧比旺的性器硬起来，饥渴地顶在他的耻骨上。

“只要告诉我，你也想要我。”安纳金在他的颈窝磨蹭，低语，诱哄，恳求，轻易利用身高体型的优势压着他。他曾有一段时间崇拜过欧比旺，仰望着他宽阔的肩膀，而现在年长的男人被他覆在身下，他可以轻而易举地把欧比旺抱起来，放到桌上，将他不算高大的骨架嵌入怀中，让中年男人裹着黑色吊带袜的纤细小腿夹上他的腰。欧比旺抬手捂着眼睛，看起来无地自容。他扭开脸，避开安纳金要落在他眼皮上的吻。

“安纳金，我们可以当这件事没发生过。”

“不。”现在轮到安纳金毫不犹豫地拒绝他。他们不能当这不存在，他不能就此若无其事放开他，然后回到日常生活，而不回忆起今晚发生过的一切。他再次意识到了自己从一开始就把欧比旺当作一个特殊的对象，欧比旺不是也不会是真正的父亲或者兄长，也从来不像朋友或家人那样单纯，但欧比旺是他的。他将他抚养长大，付出包容和陪伴，互相占据对方大半人生，因此这不仅关于欲望和一时兴起，安纳金不再困惑，他想要爱他，永远留在他的人生里，永远占据眼神的另一端，以及其中所有的疲惫、怒火、骄傲和喜爱。他需要欧比旺，从前，现在，以后，每时每刻；他想要欧比旺同样渴望他。

所以他就像此前想象过的那样，将欧比旺抱上整洁的实木圆桌，一边啃咬他的锁骨，一边拆开他的皮带，欧比旺的手指虚搭在他的肩头和颈后，仿佛下一秒就要用力推开他，就此离开房间，彻底走出他的人生，但始终没有，仿佛事到如今安纳金的所作所为仍然只是在底线附近徘徊，还不足以让他放弃纵容。当匕首真正握在手中，持刀的人就变得软弱。安纳金扣住他的后腰，让男人向后仰身，而他顺着赤裸的胸膛一路吻下去，舔吸空气中立起的乳头，威胁似地轻咬，欧比旺一言不发，只是收紧了放在他后脑的手指，像是要拉开他，又像是要鼓励他，在其间犹豫不决，安纳金决定是后者。他向下沿着肋骨和腰侧留下吻痕，鼻尖好奇地蹭过腹部光滑的皮肤，欧比旺掩着眼睛，没有发出声息，只是急促地深深呼吸，吸气时腰腹凹陷下去，安纳金着迷地看着柔软皮肤起伏，凑上去嗅闻他的气味，把脸埋进小腹，时不时虔诚亲吻。

安纳金试探性握上前端湿润的性器，欧比旺不自觉地挺动一下，发出一声闷闷的呻吟，锁骨到胸膛都开始泛红。安纳金拉下他挡住眼睛的手臂，一只手捋动欧比旺的阴茎，一边再次开始亲吻他，两个人都呼吸不稳，安纳金昏头昏脑地去舔欧比旺湿漉漉的眼角，耳边是急促的喘息和自己手上动作带出的粘连水声。他回忆着平常抚慰自己的动作照顾欧比旺，右手拇指搓过龟头下方，而后又拢住双球轻轻拉扯。欧比旺的双臂不知何时环上了他的肩背，他们毫无章法地磨蹭彼此，断断续续接吻。安纳金低头舔着欧比旺的颈根，手指向下拂过欧比旺的会阴处，听到身下人第一次情不自禁发出呻吟，于是他又做了一次，如愿以偿得到了更多反应，于是第三次他抚过欧比旺的洞口，直接将一根手指插入体内。欧比旺的反应比他想象的更加剧烈，先是全身僵硬，绷紧身体，随后猛烈颤抖一下，听起来要哭了。

“安纳金——”他听见欧比旺低低喊了一声他的名字，然后高潮了，环着他手指的内壁绞紧，小股精液溅上他自己的小腹和安纳金的黑色T恤。

安纳金也抱着欧比旺没动，绝望地试着回想着尤达的脸或者类似的什么，以免射在裤子里。他刚刚才从手指的湿润触感回想起欧比旺在之前的信息里提到他准备好了自己——这幅画面自然而然在脑海中出现，红发男人在洗手间单手撑着墙壁，分开双腿，手指在身下进出，咬着嘴唇润滑自己，在不知情的情况下，为了安纳金。

欧比旺从桌上半撑起身体，还在平复呼吸。他架起欧比旺的大腿，吊带袜依旧紧紧包裹在大腿中部，显露出美好的线条，袜缘前后扣带凌乱垂下，边缘不知道从哪里蹭到一点精液，在黑色布料上很显眼。安纳金粗暴地拉开裤链扯下内裤，手指钳在欧比旺的胯骨上，然后看着欧比旺的眼睛，直接进入了他。

插入的过程很顺畅。欧比旺的屁股很湿，安纳金握着他瘦削腰侧，咬牙插到底，听见两人连接处发出濡湿水声。欧比旺的眼神里有一种说不清道不明的情绪，率先移开目光，把发烫的脸埋进安纳金的肩头。他们的身高姿势刚刚好。欧比旺被黑色长袜包裹的一双脚踝扣住他被汗水浸透的后腰，安纳金几乎抱起差不多浑身赤裸的欧比旺，从轻到重，稳定用力地操着他曾经的监护人，肌肉紧绷，心脏跳得几乎撞破胸膛。欧比旺一直很沉默，只有在安纳金动作特别狠重，或是碰到某一点时才发出一点受不了了似的浅浅呻吟，手指在安纳金后背上收紧。他越是沉默，安纳金就越是想要让他有更多反应。欧比旺的大腿夹紧他的腰，有些克制不住地扭动迎合，而安纳金操得更深，肌肉的愉悦的酸痛和火花爆裂般的快感让他阴茎发痛，又想要更多。欧比旺的左手滑下，握上翘起的勃起，但安纳金拉开了他的手，转而带着他向上移动，让欧比旺掐住自己的乳头，同时挺腰撞入欧比旺的身体。年长男人发出垂死般的呻吟，纤细脖颈昂起，大腿内侧肌肉猛然拉紧，然后在他的怀里高潮了，一些精液滴落在深红色的桌面上。安纳金抱着他射精，太阳穴一跳一跳，眼前发白，没有完全抽出的阴茎射在了他身体里。他恢复过来，放开欧比旺，稀薄的白色液体就从红肿的洞口流出，一起沾在桌面上。

欧比旺昏过去了。安纳金猜想他又没有吃晚餐，或者是太久没有性生活，再或者兼而有之。他笨拙地把小一号的男人移到床上，脱下发皱的长袜，简单冲洗一下自己，脱下弄脏了的衣服，然后拿起毛巾为他清理。他大概做得不是很好，欧比旺肯定不会满意，但没办法。做完这一切之后，他滑进被窝，从背后搂住睡着的欧比旺，顺着对方弯身侧卧的姿势曲起脊背，紧紧贴上他。汗水被吹干后的皮肤光滑，散发着温暖体温，安纳金裹着欧比旺蜷起，把脸埋进他柔软的头发，恐惧迟来地升起，像闪动的一点烛光，在胸膛中摇曳不定。欧比旺明天早上会离开他吗，他在害怕，脑海中各种可能性盘旋，他凝视着欧比旺鬓边的白发。欧比旺睡着的样子显得疲惫而放松，眉头中间有一道细纹。

他突然意识到，即使欧比旺明天不离开他，也总有一天会早于安纳金死去，他大了他十六岁，安纳金注定会在未来某天被抛下，从此独自一人。这份恐惧与对明天的不确定混杂在一起，让他胸口发紧，心跳加速，每一下撞击都带来钝痛。他们时间有限，因此欧比旺更加应该留在他身边。安纳金胡思乱想，一点眼泪落在欧比旺的背上，在心底伤心地重复，别离开我，别离开我，直到精疲力尽的身体渐渐入睡。他最后的记忆是月光下窗台植物凌乱生长的枝叶，十二岁的时候安纳金从学校生物课上带回来一把种子，种下之后交完日志作业就忘了，但欧比旺一直在照顾他们，那些玫瑰长得很好。他凝望着栏杆间的剪影，直到眼睛沉重合拢。

不知道过了多久，半梦半醒间一具温暖的躯体离开了他的怀抱，安纳金想要大叫，别走，欧比旺，但眼皮像是被粘在了一起。他的意识模糊不清，但觉得难过又沮丧，心脏发痛。过了一会，一只温暖的手抹去他的泪痕，又梳理过他的头发，熟悉的体温回到他的身侧，一双手臂回抱住他。欧比旺的声音在他头顶响起，像是在说给安纳金又像是在说给自己，他低声保证：“我不会离开你。”

他感到自己真正放松下来。他得到了欧比旺的保证，而欧比旺不会对他撒谎，更不会违背自己的承诺。忧惧的烛火化为一点光亮，希望如同海上孤舟的灯火，在平缓温柔的波浪间起起伏伏，向着无止境的海平线航行。窗外天光浅明，凌晨藏在云层后的太阳轻微刺痛眼皮。安纳金开始期待明天。

END


End file.
